


For Us, the Flying

by vifetoile



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Romance, POV Alternating, Pining, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Wedding Fluff, gratuitous references to other stuff, i will face canon and walk backwards into hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vifetoile/pseuds/vifetoile
Summary: Or, A Change of Heart.It's Link and Mipha's wedding! So why is Zelda so blue? And why is Revali the only one making sense around here? A story of singing, flying, and finding love after all. Now COMPLETE!





	1. How Do They Know?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters of Breath of the Wild.

They were in the middle of a song when Revali held up a feather. “Listen!” he said. 

Everyone fell silent. Across Zora’s Domain, bells tolled. Four chimes… Six… eight… ten… twelve.

“It is officially your wedding day, loverboy,” Revali said to Link. 

Link blushed. A cheer went up from the partygoers. It was Link’s stag night and he had invited friends from all over Hyrule -- fellow Hylian knights, Zora musicians, Sheikah scientists, Goron geologists, and, of course, his fellow Champions, Daruk and Revali. 

Daruk clapped Link on the back, and picked up the song right where they had left off - which happened to be the last verse. 

“ _ They rode away with the morning sun, _

_ Nayru like a queen, Farore like a nun, _

_ And Din was singing with scarlet joy, _

_ And I’ll have to get a new stableboy _ .” 

There were cheers and more drinking. A Hylian in the back tried to start up a round of “I Bless the Rains down in Necluda” but no one else was feeling it. They hiccuped and grinned at each other, perhaps feeling that it was kind of late, and there was a pretty big event happening tomorrow. Maybe they should go to bed.

Daruk sensed this -- he was good at reading crowds -- and got to his feet. 

“Before we all turn in,” he said, “How about a speech?” 

Cheers. 

“But I’m too drunk,” he added, to general laughter. Whatever Daruk had brought in his massive stone jug, he allowed no one else to touch it -- for their own safety. “Revali!” he boomed. “How about you say a few words?” 

“Aaah,” was Revali’s eloquent response. “Why not have the groom say something for himself?” 

“He’s gathering his courage for the wedding night,” Daruk replied with a wink. 

Link raised a glass and grinned. He didn’t look ready to speak -- he rarely did. He’d gotten better about talking since they’d defeated Calamity Ganon, but maybe Daruk was right -- wedding jitters were a force unto themselves.  

“Well. If you insist.” Revali got to his talons, dusted off the front of his scarf, and raised a glass. He cleared his throat, and began.

“When I think of Lady Mipha…” 

Cheers went up from the Zora guests. Revali paused. 

When he thought of Lady Mipha, two very clear memories came to mind. One was the day, years ago -- before Calamity Ganon had been defeated -- when Mipha had approached him, alone. They were at Hyrule Castle. Mipha had looked Revali in the eyes, and said, “ _ I know how you feel. I know what you’re hiding _ .” 

And Revali had bluffed and puffed up and tried to pretend he didn’t know what she was talking about. But she had continued, in that same serious, low voice. “ _ I see how you look at her when you think no one else sees. How you hate it when she sees you fail. You’re very hard on yourself, you know _ .” 

Revali had turned away, all protests dying on his beak. And Mipha had said, “ _ You don’t have to be ashamed. I’ll keep your secret. I understand. I love Link… and I don’t think he loves me back. I think he loves her. Just like you do _ .” Then, “ _ It’s funny, isn’t it? _ ” she’d said, in the saddest little voice he’d ever heard. 

Back to the present day. “When I think of Lady Mipha, I think of how unnervingly empathetic she is.” Revali saw nods among the assembled crowd. “And I think of how she has an understanding heart… sometimes a little too understanding.” 

The second memory flashed behind his eyes. It had been just a few months ago, when Mipha -- wrapped in sealskin against the cold -- had journeyed to Rito Village with light in her eyes. She found Revali, and said to him, “ _ I asked Link to marry me. He accepted _ .” 

“ _ I’m so happy for you _ ,” Revali had told her. She had tried to look into his eyes.

“ _ So you see, maybe you also -- _ ”

“ _ I don’t have a chance _ ,” he had said, cutting her off. 

“ _ Well _ .” Mipha had taken his wing in her hands. “ _ I can only wish that you will be as happy as I am. One day. Somehow _ .” 

Revali, in the present day, cleared his throat. “She always wishes the best for other people - and usually sees the best in them, too. Time was, I thought Link didn’t deserve her.” Revali looked straight at Link. “I’m still not sure.” General laughter. 

Link gave Revali a “ _ Really, dude? _ ” kind of look. 

“But Link makes her happy. And if anyone deserves happiness, it’s Lady Mipha. So, cheers, Link.” He held up his glass. “May you treat her like the queen she is.” 

“Hear, hear!” crowed the Zoras in the crowd. There was more drinking and laughter. Link smiled, and mouthed “thank you” to Revali. 

After that, the crowd gradually headed towards bed. Link paused on a stairwell, a longing look towards the eastern side of Zora’s Domain, where Mipha was. Revali rather envied how open Link could be about love. He looked away - and ran straight into Daruk. 

“A good night, if I do say so myself,” Daruk said, as he and Revali climbed the stairwell towards bed. “Nothing like a good stag night - the perfect opening to a perfect day! When can I plan one for  _ you _ , hmm?” 

“Not in the near future,” Revali said shortly. Daruk didn’t seem to get the hint. 

“What, why not? I’m sure you could have your pick of partners. Why not build up a nest of your own?” 

“Haven’t found the right person.”

“You’ve been all over Hyrule!”

“And I haven’t found the right person.” 

“You know,” Daruk mused, “maybe you  _ have  _ found the right person… and you’re still working up the nerve. That’s it! Ha- _ ha _ ! You fought Calamity Ganon from midair, but a matter of the heart has you weak in the knees! Do Rito have knees?” 

“I’m leaving,” Revali marched faster up the stairwell, leaving Daruk behind. He reconsidered when he reached the upper platform. Turning to Link, Revali said, “I’m going for a quick flight. Be back soon. Don’t wait up.” He summoned his Gale, and was off and in the sky before Daruk could ask any more impertinent questions. 

Flight. 

The air whistling around him, the world below growing smaller, easier to understand -- or at least easier to see. The lights of Gapango in the distance. Revali squinted, to see if he could spot Link and Mipha’s new house there. No, it was too dark. 

Revali turned his eyes back to Zora’s Domain. It was very quiet and still. There were still torches burning, and a few lights in the eastern wing. There were two Royal Guards standing to attention there. 

_ She  _ was there.

The right person, as Daruk might have said. 

Except, no. The right person loved you back. Anyone knew that. 

Suddenly there was no joy in the flight. Revali descended, and landed carefully on the platform. 

“ _ How do they kno-o-o-w you love her? How do they kno-o-o-w they’re yours? _ ”

Revali looked around the platform and saw Link, with a big grin on his face, and his arms in a gesture he’d seen on a hundred minstrels. He lifted his eyebrows.

“Okay,” Revali said, “Link, you’ve had a little too much to drink. We’re going to get you inside and never speak of this again.”

Then the drums started.

“ _ How do they know that you love ‘em? _ ” 

Oh, no.

Daruk had a gift for percussion. “ _ How do you show them you love ‘em? How do they know that you really, really, true love them _ …” Drums ringed his torso, and he beat them with a deft hand.

“I’m leaving,” Revali said. Then Link caught him by the wing. 

“ _ It’s not enough to take the one you love for granted, _ ” Link sang. “ _ You must remind them or they’ll be inclined to sa-a-ay… _ ” 

“How much did you drink? And what?” Revali demanded. 

A Zora guitarist - Revali thought it was Bazz - showed up around the corner, harmonizing. 

“ _ How do I know, he loves me? How do I know he’s mine? _ ” 

“How do you even know the words?” Revali asked. “You are going to be so hungover,” he warned. Nobody listened to him. 

“You could at least help us out,” Daruk said, during an instrumental interlude. “Give us a pronoun.” 

“ _ No _ .” 

“Suit yourself.” Daruk started on the chorus. 

“Why are you doing this to me, and not Link?” 

“It was Link’s idea.” 

Right around the second verse, a female Zora -- Gaddison -- ran onto the scene, ambushed Link, and tied a blindfold over his eyes. As she did, the entire bachelorette party burst onto the platform, some carrying their own instruments, others leading a blindfolded Mipha onto the scene, all of them singing:

“ _ Everybody wants to live happily ever after, everybody wants to know their true love is true _ \--”

“How do you  _ all  _ know the--” Revali’s question was cut off as someone collided with him. He looked right and found himself right next to a flustered Princess Zelda. 

“Princess?” he asked. Then he mentally smacked himself, ‘ _ Idiot _ .’ 

“Hello, Revali.” Zelda tucked a lock of hair behind an ear, and gestured to the crowd. “We heard the singing, and thought we’d join in. I’m afraid I’m the one who said the bride and groom couldn’t see each other…” 

“Ahh.” Now the blindfolded Link and Mipha were pushed together. There was a moment of confusion, then they recognized each other, clasped hands, and began to dance, wearing huge smiles. There were cheers from the crowd, and the song started back at the first verse again. 

“And here I thought the party was winding down,” Zelda observed. 

“I’m afraid this is somewhat my fault…” Revali muttered.

“What?” 

Revali clammed up. “Nevermind,” he mumbled. 

When Mipha sagged against Link - whether out of exhaustion or because she lost her footing, Revali couldn’t tell - Urbosa stepped up and said to the crowd, “Maybe we should all call it a night, folks. It’s a big day tomorrow.” 

Mipha and Link kissed each other one last time before being led off by their supporting cast. 

Zelda was among the last to leave. She waved goodnight to Daruk, who was supporting a still-grinning Link, and to Revali she said, “Goodnight,” with a nod. 

“Goodnight, Princess,” Revali said, sketching a bow. 

“You don’t have to call me that,” she said over her shoulder as she joined the rest of the group. 

‘ _ But I do _ ,’ Revali thought. He tore his eyes away from her departing form to look at Link and Daruk again. Link was finally taking off his blindfold, laughing. “What actually happened?” he asked. 

“Our party got hijacked,” Daruk admitted. 

“I love it!” Link declared. 

So the bachelor party ended, with arms flung over shoulders and a final question of “Where did you even learn that song?” Meanwhile, on the other side of Zora’s Domain, the bachelorette party sort of continued, in that Mipha went to bed, but a few partygoers stayed up, sharing secrets and gossip. 

And Princess Zelda sat at the window, watching the stars, and did not sleep. 


	2. The Gentleman is a Dope

Weddings always made Zelda nervous. Truly, dreadfully, very nervous.

And she wasn’t even officiating this one. That was a small blessing. 

But she was here representing the royal family. 

And she was here as Mipha’s friend.

Watching her friend get married to -- Zelda’s heart thudded -- Link. 

The love of her life. 

Oh, this was going to be a bad day. 

“So, you can’t sleep either?” The voice came from behind Zelda. She turned. Mipha approached her, and laid a cold hand on Zelda’s shoulder. “I’m just too excited. I don’t want to miss a moment. Oh, this is going to be a wonderful day.” 

“Yes… yes it is.” Zelda looked east. The sun was rising over Zora’s Domain. At times… it was so easy to be jealous of Mipha. Zelda would bitterly wonder why Link had to fall in love with  _ her -  _ her cold hands and simpering smile and sweeter-than-thou attitude - and not with Zelda. But Zelda did her best to quash those feelings. She was very good at quashing feelings - she had eighteen years’ experience.

Mipha said, “Zelda, look at me.” 

Zelda turned to her. Mipha’s gold eyes were steady as they looked into Zelda’s. She said, “This will happen for you, too. One day.” 

“It has to,” Zelda said. “The Royal Succession depends on it.” 

“I meant for your own sake.” 

Mipha was too good. Damn it.

Zelda got off the window seat. “I’m going for a walk,” she said abruptly. “Can I get you anything?” 

“I’m fine. You need to clear your head?” There was that empathy again. 

“Just a bit, yes,” Zelda forced a smile, and headed out of Mipha’s chambers. She almost lost her footing on the staircase - damn the Zora tendency for water everywhere. Zelda made her way towards the cliffside. 

Had she died, and made it to her own personal circle of hell? Because hell sure sounded like holding flowers and smiling while the love of your life married someone else. Maybe this was a test. Maybe at the last minute her father would appear in a puff of purple smoke, and say that Zelda’s selflessness had won the day, and here you go, marry Link, he’s yours for the taking…

Yeah. Right.

“I wish Revali were here,” Zelda muttered. “What would he say?” She tried to think it out, then shook her head. “You’re overthinking it. Always overthinking, Zelda!” She straightened up. “Princess,” she said in her best imitation of Revali’s voice, “You’ve always put yourself last, last, last. You know what happens when you do that? Everyone gives you last place.” 

She felt better just thinking of the Rito Champion. He always told her the truth. “I  _ have  _ been putting myself last,” she muttered, in her own voice. “For once, for just once, why can’t I live the way I want to? Seize my life, what I want? And… besides…” Clarity broke in. “Link’s not choosing with all the facts. I  _ love  _ him - but he doesn’t know! At least, I don’t think he does… Does he? No, he’s not the kind who would work it out.” 

With a wince, Zelda remembered when Mipha told her, ecstatically, of her proposal. Mipha had been the one to ask. Apparently Link hadn’t a clue of her feelings up until that moment. Brilliant in combat, yes, a genius over the cooking pot, oh yes, but a tad oblivious, that was Link. 

“I’ll tell him,” Zelda said. “I’ll tell him, and -- maybe -- maybe -- “ 

Even in the depths of her own self-absorption, Zelda couldn’t quite finish the thought. “I give myself permission to be selfish.” She laughed a bit - but she couldn’t help but notice, it was a rather strained, high-pitched giggle - what was wrong with her? - and she headed back towards Zora’s Domain. This time, she would find Link. And then…

For once, Zelda decided, she would  _ not  _ think thirteen steps ahead. This was love. Why should it be complicated?

 

Link’s chambers were on the opposite end of Zora’s Domain from Mipha’s. Early in the morning though it was, there was plenty of activity. Zelda could smell seafood paella on the air - the kitchens were already at work. Zora were lining the promenade with banners and flowers - water lilies for the Zora princess, climbing roses for the Hylian knight. And every Zora that she passed wanted to say hello, it seemed. 

“Good morning, Princess! Wouldn’t you say this is a perfect day for a wedding!” 

“Your Highness! It means so much to Lady Mipha that you’re joining us.” 

“Maybe it’ll rain, your Highness - that’s a good omen! What do you think?” 

Zelda forced out what polite small talk she could -- she  _ hated  _ small talk -- and all but ran away from the chatter. 

Finally, she heard Daruk’s resounding laughter. She was getting close. 

Time for some stealth. Zelda didn’t want anyone to see her. She crouched behind a railing… 

“Anyone else want anything?” Daruk asked. “Revali, come on, I need help carrying it all.” 

“You sure about that?” was Revali’s dry response.

“Let’s leave the  _ lovebird  _ some time to gather his courage,” Daruk said with a deep chortle. 

Footsteps… they would be leaving now. Zelda waited, and waited. Link would be alone, or close to it. Now was the chance…

“What are you doing?” 

Zelda jumped. Revali’s voice had startled her out of her plans. She turned and saw him. 

“Hello, Revali,” she said, as levelly as she could.

“What are you doing?” he asked again. He wore his usual disapproving expression. 

“I’m hiding,” she replied. 

“I can see that. Kind of an odd time for hide-and-seek, don’t you think?” 

Zelda heard a door close. She looked over the railing - the door to Link’s chamber was shut. She cursed quietly, but Revali heard all the same. 

“What? Did another centuries-old evil uncover itself since last night? I think it can wait a day.” 

“No…” she got to her feet, and glared at Revali. “I’m going to tell Link I love him.” 

If she didn’t know any better, she’d have thought Revali flinched. No, it was a recoil of surprise. “You’re going to what?” 

“Tell him I --”

“No, I got that, but  _ now _ ?” 

“Yes. Now. You don’t look surprised,” she added. Maybe this wasn’t the time, but she always liked to hear Revali’s take on things. 

“I’ve known,” he said shortly. 

“How long?” 

“Since you got back from the Kara Kara Oasis.” He looked down. “Your eyes… they sparkled.” Fancy Revali using a word like ‘sparkle’ in a sincere context. 

“I must have been very obvious,” Zelda looked down, too. Eighteen years of quashing her feelings, and some matters were still too big to hide. “Do you think Link noticed?” 

That brought his head back up. “What is this about? Really about?” 

“If Link doesn’t know I love him -- “

“I wouldn't say that -- “

“If he knows, he can’t marry Mipha. I’m going to tell him.” 

“And make him call off the wedding?” Revali sounded thunderstruck. 

When he put it like that, in such bare terms, it sounded dreadfully selfish. But Zelda held fast. “He deserves to know,” she said. Even though she couldn’t quite meet Revali’s eyes. 

“Maybe he does, but  _ now _ ? Right before he gets married?” 

“He doesn’t have all the facts! Maybe he’ll change his mind!” 

“And that will make  _ everyone  _ happy, I’m sure.” 

“You don’t understand.”

“What don’t I understand? Weddings are, for some reason, important to the community. You could be risking diplomatic -- “

“You don’t understand love!” She burst out. “You can’t imagine how much this hurts. Seeing him with her -- “

“Zelda -- “ 

“It’s killing me, it’s killing me -- “

“Zelda…” He laid his wings on her shoulders, and something about that gesture - the sense of being enfolded - calmed her down. She took a deep breath, and looked in Revali’s eyes. They were piercingly green, and very steady when he said, “I know you’re in pain. Believe me, I understand. But if you love Link, you can’t ruin the happiest day of his life. That would just hurt more people.” He paused. “They don’t deserve that.” 

“But if he marries her without loving her -- “

“Oh, he loves her. I have no doubt of that. He may be a damnably lucky little fool…” 

Zelda smiled, even though tears were brimming in her eyes. If Revali could chide Link, things weren’t completely rotten in the world. 

“... but he loves her with all his heart. And…” 

“Not me,” Zelda interrupted. She choked, and began to sob. 

Revali’s wings pushed her in a little, and she threw her arms around his neck. She sobbed into his feathers, while his wings wrapped around her. What if someone saw them? In this moment, she didn’t care. She felt safe - and so she cried and cried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update next week. See you all in May!


	3. If Ever I Should Leave You

Revali held the princess close, and wondered if she would hear how his heart thundered in his chest.

Probably not. Her own heart was breaking - even the best people changed, turned inward like flowers without sunlight, when their hearts broke. Selfishness was the natural result.

Maybe not flowers without sunlight. Maybe more like birds without sky.

Revali should know, after all. He'd been without a sky for a few very long years now.

"There, there," he said to Zelda. He resisted the urge to stroke her hair. He had no right whatsoever to her hair. And he was rubbish at consolation, for that matter. "There, there."

'Elocutionist of the year, you are,' he thought to himself. Well, he could never find the words to help himself, so how could he help her?

He couldn't bring to Zelda the same arguments he brought to himself - "It's impossible, get a grip on yourself, she outranks you, you're not even the same species, she'll never, never think of you that way -" he could be sharp to the point of pain with himself, but not - not quite - with the Princess.

Years of archery training came to the fore. In drawing a bow, one had to live in the moment. He was holding Zelda, able to give her comfort. Live in this moment. He may never get it again.

And what really mattered was that Zelda needed him.

"You," he managed to say, "Are an extraordinary person. Someday, someone will see that."

"Why," Zelda asked, her voice muffled by his feathers, "Why did I have to love him? When he doesn't love me back?"

"I don't know." And he really didn't. He didn't have an answer for himself, let alone for her. "Bad luck, I guess."

Wrong thing to say. She sobbed, rather loudly.

Revali drew a breath. He worried that Link - that anyone - would overhear and wonder why the Princess of Hyrule was crying on what was supposed to be a universally happy day.

"Someday you'll find someone," he repeated. "Unrequited love doesn't last forever."

"How do you know?" she asked.

Revali would give anything to give her a real answer. He looked down at her.

"... I don't."

She swallowed, wiped away her tears, and gave him another weak smile.

Revali said nothing. If he opened his beak, the words might just fall out - 'I love you, I love you, I love you -' and that, well, we couldn't have that.

After all, she didn't love him in return.

"How about we go for a walk?" he asked.

"Yes," Zelda said, wiping her eyes again. Revali primly put his wings behind him, though he remembered holding her. He might remember it forever.

"Wait - won't Daruk miss you?"

"No. I told him to go on without me." He glanced at her, then looked away. "How about to Shatterback Point?"

Revali did not hope. Not anymore.

His hope had been born the evening that he had hosted Zelda in Rito Village, a year into their - could you even call it friendship? Their working relationship. That was all.

Revali had recited for her the Lay of Parrow and Dove, doing all the voices, the gestures, and Zelda had been such a great audience - listening well, making clever but respectful comments, and he got the chance to see her smile, an all-too-rare sight in those days. When he finished recited his part, she had sung a Midwinter Hylian hymn. And something in that night - the way Zelda caught the fire's glow - Revali had excused himself, wondering why he was so goddamn happy, why he wanted to stay there forever -

"This can't be love," he said to himself, over and over, even while a deeper sense told him, "Yep, buddy, it is."

His hope had died the day that Zelda and Link had returned from Kara Kara Oasis. Her eyes had been shining, especially when she looked at the Hylian Champion. She'd never looked at him like that before.

And she'd never looked at Revali like that, ever.

So he had let himself grow bitter. He had clung to his pride - wasn't it all he had left? He had let his dislike of Link grow until it almost became full-blown hatred. It was so hard to like the person who had the heart of the person you loved. Link had been chosen by destiny, was the superior fighter, and was ahead of Revali in every respect, especially the one that really mattered. But Link, damn him, was too fundamentally decent to really hate. Revali contented himself with a low-simmering resentment that occasionally flared up in commentary - and never in Mipha's hearing, not these days.

And Revali was careful to not spoil his feelings for Zelda. Not to let them grow corrupt, with entitlement or resentment, nor by putting her on a pedestal and worshipping from afar. He loved her, he knew, for the way she challenged him to be the best Rito he could be. She deserved the best love he could give, even if she never even knew that.

The only other person in the world who knew was Mipha. He hadn't told her; she'd worked it out for herself.

They had consoled each other, for a long time Between Calamity Ganon and unrequited love - it seemed to Revali they were caught in an awful tangle, two outsiders staring at two Hylians who were looking away, but obviously destined for each other. The Princess and the Knight. Wasn't that the oldest story? Wasn't that how this went?

But then - Mipha had dared to ask Link for his hand in marriage. As she'd said to Revali, "I would rather ask, and know, then regret it for the rest of my life."

And Link had - to her astonishment and joy - had accepted.

Revali took joy in their wedding. One, because it meant that Mipha would bask in the happiness she richly deserved. And two, because it gave him a chance to see Zelda again, and be close to her, even if it was only a couple of days. And now, here he was. Helping the woman he loved, just as he had with Calamity Ganon.

Right now, the world was not at stake. Just her heart and happiness.

Revali suppressed a smile. 'Don't ask me which one matters more,' he thought.

They reached the stairwell leading up to Shatterback Point, and Revali and Zelda looked up. There were an awful lot of staircases.

They looked at each other at the same time.

"Care to fly?" Revali offered.

"If it's not a bother," Zelda said.

"I'll let you know if it becomes a bother." Revali knelt, wings outspread.

"Thank you for that," Zelda replied, climbing aboard his back. A shiver went up his spine. Had they ever been this close before?

"Hold on," he said, summoning Revali's Gale. It was familiar to him now, but it was always dangerous, and if Zelda got hurt -

He'd never forgive himself.

Her fingers tightened on his shoulders, and he took off, pressing himself to the eye of the whirlwind. They were up, and up, and up -

Zelda gasped. Landing on Shatterback Point was forgotten. Revali circled the Domain. A wind from the ocean lifted him up a little farther.

"It's beautiful!" Zelda called over the whistling wind.

Revali grinned. "Anyplace you want to go?"

"Wherever you like," she replied. He headed north, towards the tallest spires of the surrounding mountains.

"The architects," he heard her say, "of Zora's Domain. They built a wonder. It really is like stone turned into water and back again."

"I prefer Rito Village myself," he replied.

No response. He wondered if he had offended her, then he heard her laugh - an open-hearted, joyful laugh - and sighed with relief. He flew over the little lakes, lined with flowers, over the bridge. They flew over the balcony where the musicians were warming up, and he saw Zelda's shadow waving to them.

"Feeling better, Princess?" he asked.

"Much better."

They kept flying together, but she didn't say anything after that. Revali wouldn't have minded if it had gone on forever, but at some point he admitted, "We should probably get to the ceremony," and he lowered them down to the great bridge.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Zelda.

"Better," she said.

"I meant," he said, "do you feel woozy, or dizzy, or… delicate." He was concerned, but why did he have to sound so… so… so much like the stuck-up, pompous jackass that he was?

"Never better, actually." She looked up at him.

In the silence that followed, his heart began to pound again. Zelda looked like she was trying to find words - when had she ever been at a loss for words? - but what she eventually said was, "They'll probably be looking for us."

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, we should get back."


	4. The Water is Wide

The traditional Zora wedding consisted of a public ceremony, in which the couple received the blessing of the community and the gods. Following this, the couple would go off alone, swimming together up the waterfalls of Mikau Lake and traveling until they reached Lulu Lake.

These lakes, Zelda knew, were named after a famous pair of Zora lovers - in some legends, they had a tragic ending, but in others, they lived happily ever after.

At Lulu Lake the lovers would stay, for something between an hour and two. The Zora considered this private time very important. When Zelda asked her why, Mipha had looked shyly down and said, "We exchange our vows, then," and that had been the end of it.

The married couple would return to Zora's Domain, and the celebration would begin. Feasting, music, dancing, merriment all around.

And there would be alcohol. Plenty of alcohol.  _Sake_ , cold and hot, hard cider, a bottle of champagne from Hyrule Castle's stores - that would be for the happy couple.

Anyway, there would be enough for Zelda to forget how miserable she was, and maybe even put on a show of being happy.

' _Just keep thinking of the reception_ ,' she thought, as the public ceremony began. ' _Think of the reception_.'

No one would be looking at her. She wasn't officiating. She didn't have to smile. That was a little consolation.

Link and Mipha approached the dais from opposite ends. He wore the Zora armor that Mipha had made for him, his chest puffed out with pride. Zelda could barely look at him.

Mipha - well, she looked radiant. She wore her Champion's sash, and the diamond-and-luminous pendant that Link had made for her. A silk kerchief around her neck, passed down from her mother. Dark blue, like the deepest water.

' _But not as deep as the love I'm in_ …' an old folk song wormed its way into Zelda's ears.

Did Mipha know about Zelda's love for Link? How could she  _not_ know? She was the empathetic one. She knew, but she had asked him anyway.

' _Don't resent her_.  _She took her own happiness in her hands_ ,' Zelda thought. ' _Goddess willing, you should do the same_.'

Zelda looked towards the dais. She was caught by Revali's angular profile, which she saw from the right.

He had said - that morning, he'd said he understood.

Did he love someone, who didn't love him back?

If so, who? And why hadn't he told Zelda about it? He and Zelda talked over everything - sometimes with irreverent comments, yes, but he could tell her anything. Right?

It must be burning him up. He only pushed himself so far because he had the highest standards for himself, higher than the ones he set for anyone else. Failure of any kind was his bane… and unrequited love…

Why hadn't he told  _her_?

And who could it be?

To think of Revali, suffering in silence - because that damnable pride would never let him breathe a word of it to anyone - agonizing the same way  _she_ had - Zelda pitied him, from the depths of her heart. And it was a strange sensation, pitying Revali. She realized that she took joy in him, in his cleverness and dry sense of humor, and perhaps most of all in watching him fly, like he laid claim to the entire sky.

' _He inspires me_ ,' Zelda thought, watching Revali. ' _He always calls me out when he thinks I've gone too far_ …  _he's always been there._ '

Revali maybe felt her eyes on him. He turned, caught her eye - why did her heart skip, then? - and nodded his head towards the dais.

Right. The ceremony. Zelda turned and watched the ceremony with all due attention.

Link and Mipha clasped hands, and looked into each other's eyes. When the officiant - a tall Zora priestess with pearly-grey coloring and a bottlenose - asked them if they were ready to enter into this commitment, for the community and their new family, Mipha said "I am," with joy, and Link's "I am" carried around the echoing chamber.

Zelda expected to hear her heart break again, but it didn't. She wondered why she didn't feel more desolate.

' _Another way I fail_ ,' she thought. ' _Can't even be in love right_.'

But when she closed her eyes, she didn't see Link's blue, concentrated gaze. She saw Revali's eyes, with his vertical pupils and a wry expression.

Zelda's eyes fluttered open. She shook her head. Live in the moment, she thought. Live in the moment.

She glanced up again. It dawned on her, that getting to witness such joy, such love as Link and Mipha shared… it was really something. Maybe not a blessing, but something remarkable.

The priestess laid a hand on Link's head and Mipha's. After she prayed over them, the crowd cheered, "ZO! ZO! RA! RA! RA!" and began to sing - a song of welcoming, Zelda realized, welcoming Link into their community.

The couple turned to the crowd and waved, then Mipha tugged Link towards the edge of the platform. They hurried towards the edge, turned back for a last wave, and then dove, hand in hand, into the water. The crowd gathered to the railing to watch as they swam across the channel and up the first waterfall. Another cheer went up as they leapt into the air - they crossed to the second waterfall - up into the air -

And they were out of sight.

That was it, Link was gone.

Zelda took in a shuddering breath.

"You know," Revali said by her side, "He's only going to be gone an hour or so."

"Maybe two." Zelda didn't look away from that little speck of sky.

"Or who knows, maybe they'll just traipse away into their honeymoon and leave us hanging." Revali held out a wing. "Care to join me and drown our sorrows?"

"Please." Zelda took Revali's wing. Urbosa came up on her other side, and Daruk gave her a clap on the back that may have cracked a rib. So Zelda was smiling when her Champions escorted her to the lower levels, and the dining halls.

The Champions settled by the railing, a good spot to hear the songs and performances that would entertain them while they waited for the bridegroom to return. Revali bowed low to Zelda and asked if he could fetch her any refreshment.

"Some cider, please," she said. She watched him walk away, and wondered, was it a gift or a curse, that he could hold his head up high when he was thwarted in love?

' _You don't know that he's thwarted in love_ ,' protested the voice of logic. ' _Heartache can have a hundred different roots. A thousand, even_.'

' _I wish he were here to talk it over_ ,' she thought.

The song finished, Zelda applauded with the rest of the company, and then she caught sight of Revali again. He was in the foyer, with another Rito. They were conferring anxiously.

Zelda started to get up, but Urbosa laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'll look into it," she said, and slipped away,

When Urbosa reached Revali, he turned to her, handed off two cups of cider, and said something quickly, shaking his head. He turned towards the railing, and took off, following the second Rito.

In midair, he turned back, once, looking at Zelda. And then he was gone from sight.

Zelda left her seat and was at Urbosa's side before she was even aware her feet were moving. "What happened?" she asked the Gerudo.

"Bokoblins attacking Goponga Village," Urbosa told her. "His friend Gannet came to raise the alarm. Don't panic. Here, drink this."

Zelda took the cider. Her hands were shaking.

"Deep breaths, little bird."

Zelda took a few deep breaths. She hadn't realized - she was counting on Revali being there today, in case she needed him again.

She was almost mad at him - then she remembered how he had looked back. Straight at her.

Urbosa was still talking. "I know this day is hard for you," she said. "But…"

"You knew?" Zelda looked up at her.

"You…" Urbosa picked her words carefully, "I could tell something of how you felt. Feel?"

Felt. The use of past tense felt important somehow.

Zelda took a drink of cider. The sweet taste of apples grounded her.

"We'll wait for them all to come back. Come on. A new song's starting." Urbosa and Zelda returned to their seats. Zelda kept glancing at the bit of sky where Revali had gone. And then, at the waterfall where Link and Mipha had vanished from sight. They would all come back. They would all be whole again.

Zelda barely heard the music. She barely paid attention to the stories. The time just seemed to stretch on, and on. And she thought - she examined - she looked at her heart, as though it had been preserved in crystal.

Revali didn't return, but Link and Mipha did.

The people crowded around the bridegroom, who looked, somehow, even more full of joy. Mipha kept leaning into Link, on his shoulder, and he kissed her head with a tenderness that, two hours ago, would have made Zelda flinch.

But she was indifferent to it now. Or if not indifferent, then dimly happy for Mipha. Link had been… yes, he'd been her hero. He had come to her rescue, he had faced down Calamity Ganon with a courage that made Zelda's heart flutter. He had disproven her doubts, he had… he was  _Link_ , through and through.

But that equation somehow didn't add up, now, to 'love.' Not anymore. Not romantic love, anyway. She admired Link, and always would.

She stood up a little straighter. When she moved towards the bridegroom, the crowd parted for her, the princess.

To Link she said, "I wish you every happiness. You deserve it," she added to Mipha. Then she kissed Link on the cheek, and squeezed Mipha's hand.

"Where is Revali?" Mipha asked abruptly, looking around.

"He was called to Goponga Village. An emergency…"

Link automatically straightened up. Mipha put a hand on his chest. "I'm sure he can handle it by himself."

"It's your wedding day," Zelda told him. "Celebrate."

For an instant, Zelda could see Link shaking off his wife's hand, hurrying to Goponga to fight evil, his sword at his back - that was the Hero, never resting, forever on the chase - then Link relaxed and nodded. His arm wrapped around Mipha a little tighter. "Thank you," he said to Zelda.

She smiled and left them. She almost tripped over little Prince Sidon, who was begging to be picked up.

Zelda returned to the railing, where Revali had taken off. She took another cup of cider from Impa, but she let the party move past her, into the dining hall.

Revali.

His infernal pride and stubbornness. His desire to show off and receive praise - constantly, if at all possible. His evaluative, sharp-as-a-talon mind. His unflinching honesty, and loyalty unto death. His heart.

Somehow, that equation had added up to… something, Zelda didn't dare put a name to it, but something more  _real_ than she'd had with Link.

She was so good at quashing her emotions, after all. This one took her by surprise, but once she saw it for what it was - well. Everything was different.

She waited a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the previous chapter taken from the musical "Camelot." Title of this chapter taken from a traditional folk song. Next chapter next week--stick around! Thanks in advance for every review.


	5. After the Storm

“Revali, you’re not going back, are you? Your leg--you should really rest up.” 

“I’m fine. Zora’s Domain isn’t that far.”

“Take a bite to eat before you go.” 

“Thanks, Gannet, but I’m good.” 

“What’s the hurry?” 

“Mipha’s wedding,” Revali said, beginning to summon his Gale.

“Yeah--she’s marrying Link. I thought you hated him?” 

The Gale awoke around Revali. He controlled it and propelled himself skyward. “See ya, Gannet!” 

He sped east, ignoring the pain in his leg. He probably should have had something to eat--but he didn’t want to lose any more time. He wanted--how desperately he wanted to see Zelda again. 

He didn’t know when she was returning to Hyrule Castle. She might be returning tonight. Then-- who knew when he would see her again? It could be years…

His stomach gave a queer little lurch. He pushed himself faster, and almost lost control of the Gale. He braked hard against a mountainside, tried to regain balance, and summoned the Gale again. When he ascended, the lights of Zora’s Domain were visible, off in the distance. 

“See, Gannet, it’s nothing at all,” Revali said, vindicated. He pumped his wings, and whispered, “Please be there.” 

He approached the Domain. He looked over for a good place to land--the balcony where he’d taken off caught his eye. He saw a head of golden hair in the sunset light-- Zelda? But--as she looked at him, her eyes--he knew that expression--was she waiting for  _ him _ ?

 

#

The sun was setting by the time she saw him, and he reflected light in the darkening sky. When he saw her at the railing, he sped up. He landed awkwardly, but at least he landed on his talons. Zelda asked, “Are you hurt?”

He looked at her. “You haven’t been waiting for me, have you?” 

Her expression was very solemn.. “Let me see that leg…” She knelt and inspected it, as he held his breath. Zelda asked, haltingly, “Did Bokoblins--were they a lot of trouble?” 

“The usual. We cleared them all out. One just got lucky with an arrow, that’s all.” 

“You shouldn’t have flown straight here. You should have rested.” 

“I wanted--” he started. Then he cleared his throat. “I’m a busy Rito, you know? Things to do. People to see.” 

“Well, now you’re seeing the kitchen staff. We’re getting you some hearty fruit.” 

“Your Highness, I hardly need mothering over--” he leaned onto his injured leg, and winced. 

“Here,” Zelda took his wing, and set it across her shoulders. “Lean on me.” 

“I just need to rest,” Revali protested.

“Then I’ll rest with you.” 

“The festivities--” 

“Will be fine without you.” 

“I was worrying about  _ you _ . Being the Princess and all...”

“They’ll be fine.” 

They stood together a moment. Zelda realized she enjoyed his nearness, the cedar scent of his clothes, the feel of his wing over her shoulders. She felt her face growing hot. “Revali,” she began, “there’s something I figured out--” 

Revali turned abruptly. Zelda looked and saw Mipha and the other Champions ascending the stairwell from the reception area. “You’re hurt,” Mipha said. “Let me see that--” 

“It’s nothing--” Revali protested. Mipha took his other wing and together she and Zelda helped him onto the bench. Mipha’s fingers began to light up with her healing magic, which she applied to the wound. 

“It was just a skirmish. One Bokoblin was a pretty good shot,” Revali explained. 

“Well, you’re just in time,” Urbosa said. “The dancing-master’s eager to show off something that’s all the rage in Castle Town--something called a ‘waltz.’”

“Just a little more--there!” Mipha sat back on her heels, and Link gave her his hand to help her up. 

“They’ll be waiting for you,” Daruk said. “You feeling ready to dance?” he added to Revali. 

Revali got up, and Zelda followed. “I’m not much for dancing, even at the best of times” he said. 

“Oh, I suppose it depends on the partner.” Daruk’s eyes twinkled, and Revali scowled, but said nothing.

“We’d better go back,” Mipha said to her new husband. She and Link led the way back downstairs.

“Shall we?” Revali asked Zelda, almost shyly, as he held out a wing. Zelda took his wing and they descended. She could very nearly feel Urbosa’s appraising but kind gaze on her back. 

The dancing-master was a peacock Rito named Pavane, who usually could be found as a master of ceremonies in the society soirees of Hyrule Castle Town. He had come as part of Zelda’s entourage, but he’d never had a real sense of propriety. When the Champions and newlyweds entered, he started the applause. “Now,” he said grandly, “the waltz demonstration!” 

Pavane took Zelda’s hand and pulled her to the center of the dance floor. “Would anyone care to be this fair lady’s partner? She doesn’t bite!” 

No one laughed. Everyone on the dance floor hung back--no one was of the rank to dance with the Princess. Zelda looked at her feet and took a deep breath. She’d weathered worse. 

“Well,” said the dancing-master, “I suppose I shall have to--” 

“Wait.” Revali stepped into the clearing. “If I may?” 

“Of course!” Pavane was delighted. Zelda’s heart gave a leap. “Now, will you be the leading partner?” 

“Isn’t that an oxymoron?” Revali asked. Zelda smiled.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Now. Your wing on the lady’s shoulder, like so-- Zelda, your hand on  _ his  _ shoulder-- and your other hand and wing, clasp together like  _ so _ , held out.” 

Had the waltz always been such a close dance? “You aren’t scared, are you?” Revali asked. 

If Zelda hadn’t known better, she’d have thought  _ he  _ was nervous. There was something in his voice. But she swallowed her nerves and said, “Not if I’m with you.” 

“Now, you will step like  _ so-- _ remember, a light step, this is not a solemn dance--and so--mirror me, Master Revali!” 

Revali began to step around her, and Zelda let herself be turned. It felt nice, this proximity. Revali’s wing on her left shoulder and right hand. 

“And Zelda,  _ you  _ shall step like this--” 

Zelda nodded--this wasn’t her first waltz, and she’d always been a quick study. She could see how her steps fit in with Revali’s. Together, their movement turned into a proper dance.

“Greater than the sum of its parts,” she murmured. 

“Come again?” Revali asked.

“Oh--our dance. Together we’re greater than the sum of our parts.”

Revali hesitated. “Yes--I agree. It’s nice.” 

“I think you’re ready,” said Pavane. He gestured to the orchestra, which picked up a three-quarters melody. Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda saw Link and Mipha assume the waltz positions and start their own dance. Pavane began to pair couples. Guests laughed as they stumbled their way through the steps; Zelda and Revali’s steps grew easier, more familiar. 

“Urbosa keeps watching us,” Revali muttered. “I’m getting nervous.” 

“Nervous? There’s nothing to be nervous of.” 

“She looks at me like she’s considering roasting me up for Midwinter dinner.” 

“She would never…” 

“She would, if I hurt you.” 

Zelda looked into Revali’s eyes. “But you wouldn’t hurt me.” 

“No--never,” Revali said. “I--” He looked down, and mistimed his next step, so he and Zelda staggered a little across the dance floor. She was leaning on him, regaining her balance, and she lingered a bit before straightening up again. 

“Are you alright?” Revali asked. 

Zelda nodded.

“What was it you figured out?” Revali asked. 

“Come again?” 

“You said you figured something out. What was it?” 

“Oh--” Zelda felt suddenly pressed in by the crowd--”Not here, there’s too many people--” 

“Then we’ll leave.” 

“But I’m enjoying dancing with you.” 

“Ah--me, too,” Revali said, “but my curiosity is getting the better of me…” 

“Please, just--I’ll tell you soon.” 

“I’m not a patient Rito.” 

“No, you’re a busy Rito.” Zelda managed a smile.

A few more steps, then he said, “When do you return to Hyrule Castle?” 

“Tomorrow is our plan. But there’s nothing urgent… Maybe you could come with us,” she offered. Revali looked away. She couldn’t decipher that gesture. She glanced over at Urbosa, who was indeed watching them closely. Zelda turned to Revali again. “Why don’t you come with 

us?” 

“I’d only be in the way.” 

“You’d be an honored guest.” 

“I don’t want--” he fell silent, and his pace slowed. “Forgive me,” he said. He dropped her hand and hurried off of the dance floor. 

“Revali--” Zelda went after him--how had he managed to find a path so quickly through the dancing couples? She seemed waylaid at every turn. It seemed to take forever to reach the edge of the floor, where Urbosa had caught Revali’s attention. 

She finally caught up with him, just in time to catch Urbosa saying, “Well, here she is. You can resume your spat or whatever it was. You two dance very well together,” she added. Her tone was light, but with Urbosa you could never tell if there was a double meaning. 

“You delayed me on purpose?” Revali demanded of the Gerudo champion.

“What did I say?” Zelda asked him. “I’m sorry if I offended you…” 

“It’s nothing,” Revali said. “I just--I don’t want to be your honored guest.” 

“You’re too proud for your own good.” Oh, damnation. Zelda realized too late she’d said that out loud.

“I think I’m just proud enough, as a matter of fact. I keep myself safe that way.” 

“Safe from what?” 

Revali’s eyes sparked, but he didn’t answer. “I need some fresh air.” He bowed very slightly to Zelda, then turned and headed for an outlying balcony-- an empty one. Zelda started to follow, but Urbosa laid a hand on her shoulder. 

“I think,” said the Gerudo queen, “You both need to cool your heads a bit. Now, little bird, what’s the matter precisely?” 

Zelda looked towards where Revali had gone. “I hate to have him mad at me…” 

“Revali is mad at the world. He’s mad at himself. He’s only a little mad at you, I think.”

“He said he wanted to keep himself safe. Safe from what?” 

“Safe from getting hurt. Put up walls in the heart, and you don’t have to cry anymore… or so some people think.”  

“Is he in love with someone?” Zelda looked up at Urbosa. “Someone who doesn’t love him back? And I don’t know about it?” 

Urbosa’s eyes had widened, and her calm expression was somewhat flustered. “Aaah, that’s not my place to say.”

“Is that a yes?” 

“You will have to ask him yourself--but I suggest you wait,” Urbosa said. “Are you feeling well, little bird?”

“Zelda! Urbosa!” That was Mipha, coming through the crowd. She took the two of them by the hand. “It’s time for the Coral Dance--we’re all waiting for you!” 

Zelda followed the bride to the center of the dance floor. She glimpsed Link, watching Mipha’s every move. How could she have ever thought Link was destined for her? Mipha’s and his joy was so strong she could have almost reached out and touched it. The Coral Dance began, with Mipha surrounded by her girlfriends, and Zelda imitated the Zora dancers as well as she could. It was difficult when half of the dancers were tipsy, and they disagreed on what words they were singing. And yet, Zelda could see, even when this dance was imperfect, it was joyful.

‘ _ That’s something Revali and I both need to learn _ ,’ she thought. ‘ _ Imperfection isn’t the end of the world _ .’ 

When the Coral Dance was over, Zelda hugged Mipha and left the dance floor. She climbed the balcony, looking for the Rito Champion.

He was looking at the full moon, and humming a song. He stopped when he saw Zelda. 

“Your Highness--” he started. 

“Revali--”

“I’m sorry for running off. It was callow of me. You were kind and I was immature.”

“It’s fine-- there’s something I need to tell you.” 

He was silent. His eyes met hers. 

“It’s what I figured out,” she added.

“Go on, then,” he said. He squared his shoulders back--and she knew him, she knew that gesture, he was gathering his courage for whatever might come next.  

One little problem: Zelda couldn’t think of what to say. She prayed to the Goddess for courage-- and inspiration struck. She reached forward, took Revali’s head in her hands--ignored his indignant gasp-- and pressed her forehead to his. For a moment, they both held their breaths. 

“Revali… you’ve always been there for me,” she managed to say. “Thank you.” 

“I-- it’s-- the least I can do,” he replied. He sounded as scattered as she was. 

“I think I love you,” she said in a rush.

She let him go, and staggered backwards. Revali was staring at her. “ _ What  _ did you say?” he asked. 

“I think,” ‘ _ Think _ ’ seemed too small a word, but Zelda had always been a thinker, thoughts sometimes more real than her other senses… “I love you.” 

He was silent, just long enough for Zelda to think she’d made a terrible mistake--

“This isn’t happening,” he said. 

“What?” Zelda asked. 

“This sort of thing doesn’t happen to me-- I must have hit my head--I’m still in Goponga--”

“No, Revali, this is real, I’m here, and… you don’t believe me.” 

Revali gave his head a quick shake. “Zelda-- your Highness-- I just find it hard to believe. I never hoped--” 

“Hoped?” 

“… that you would love me back.” 

“Revali…” 

Now he took a deep breath, and said, “I love you. I’ve loved you… for years now, since the night I told you the Lay of Parrow--“

“--and Dove,” Zelda said with him. “Oh--  _ oh _ . That’s what--you knew about heartbreak-- you were heartbroken over  _ me _ .” 

“Hopelessly so,” was the reply--as close to bashful as Revali could ever be. 

“Not hopeless,” Zelda said. She realized she was smiling-- grinning--a laugh bubbled up out of her, and tears were starting in her eyes. She threw her arms around Revali’s neck and felt his wings press in around her. A powerful Gale circled them, lifting them off the ground. When they came back to the balcony floor, they held each other for a long time. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to see,” Zelda murmured into Revali’s scarf. 

“Don’t be,” he said. “You have enough worries.” 

That got another laugh out of her. “You know me too well.” She pulled back, and they pressed their foreheads against each other again. 

How long they stood there, Zelda didn’t know. But the bells began to toll across Zora’s Domain-- eight o’clock--and they broke apart.

“We should -- “ Revali managed. 

“The festivities, yes,” Zelda said. 

“Mipha - I wouldn’t miss her night, not for the world.” 

“Right.” 

They were hand-in-wing when they came down to the reception. The future would wait. For tonight, they would celebrate. 

Not many people noticed the Rito Champion and the Princess’ entrance into the reception area, but Link and Mipha were two of them. Link waved, and was confused that neither of the two seemed to see them. Mipha, on the other hand, was beaming broadly. He gave her a quizzical look.

“I’ll tell you later,” she said in reply. 

At midnight, Revali and Zelda left the festivities and took another flight, around the Domain, under the stars and the moon, as full as a loving heart.


	6. Epilogue

About six months into their marriage, Link and Mipha went for a little stroll in the Lost Woods. 

They didn’t emerge for twenty-one days. 

The Great Deku Tree sent a Korok to inform Princess Zelda that he’d lost all sight of the couple. Zelda herself led the expedition to find them, with Revali monitoring the Woods by air. Zelda was  _ sure  _ that the two were still alive--though, to her frustration, she was unable to provide a logical explanation other than “I just know.” 

The expedition had split up and moved on to search the Tabantha region when Link and Mipha were sighted again, leaving the Lost Woods, hand-in-hand. 

When Zelda flew with Revali to meet the lost-and-found Champions--they were resting at the Military Camp--her relief had given way to confusion. “Where  _ were  _ you?” she asked, on the verge of anger. “We were so worried! Why couldn’t you have sent word?” 

They were in a private suite. Mipha and Link looked exhausted. Link held a small burlap sack, and Mipha wore a new bracelet--it had four differently-colored stones, and she kept worrying it while she spoke. 

“It’s…” Mipha looked at her husband, who shrugged. “It’s a very long story. Would you believe us if we said we were in another world, and couldn’t send a message?” 

“Convenient,” Revali muttered, leaning against the wall.

“I’d say I have even more questions,” Zelda replied. 

“We’ll explain the entire thing soon. We have to make some sense of it ourselves,” Mipha said. “It seems we may have prevented another apocalypse…” 

“Another one?” Zelda repeated. 

“Not here, don’t worry about Hyrule… but what matters is, we brought something back.” 

Zelda and Revali looked at each other, and looked back to see Link draw from his pouch--

“A mask?” Revali asked. 

It was a half-mask, made of lacquered wood, showing the upper part of a Hylian face with a serene expression. 

“Okay,” Revali said, looked at it closely. “Weird.”

“We tried to bring back another,” Mipha said to Zelda, “But we could only bring two, and we needed one for us, and we decided this one was… we’re sorry.” 

“Sorry for what?” Zelda asked. 

“You’ll see.” 

Link handed the mask over to Revali, and gestured for him to put it on. 

“I hope it works,” Mipha whispered to her husband.

“Hope  _ what _ works?” Revali held the mask gingerly, as though it might explode. 

Link repeated his gesture. Revali looked at Zelda. Zelda nodded. It was just a mask. What was the worst that could happen? 

Revali lifted the mask to his face--and in a second, he convulsed. 

Zelda quickly realized, the worst that could happen was very bad indeed. She got to her feet to help him, but Mipha laid a hand on her arm. Revali let out a short cry--and then there was a flash of light, and a Hylian man stood there.

Zelda gave a shriek, and he said, “I’m okay!” in Revali’s voice. “I’m--” he saw his hands, and stared. “Where are my--?” He looked up at them, at their expressions. His own expression grew stormy. “Link, what did you give me?” 

His hair was dark, with braids in the back. His skin was the warm color of the mask’s lacquered wood, and his nose was large and hooked--rather beakish, in fact. 

“Revali,” Zelda said, in wonder.

There was a small mirror on the wall. Link got up, took it down, and showed it to Revali. While Revali stared, Link grinned. Revali looked at his hands anew--flexed his fingers--and asked, “What did you do to me?” 

“It’s an enchanted mask,” Mipha said. “You can return to your Rito form, as easily as taking it off.” To Zelda she said, “We wanted to bring a Rito mask, for you, but…” 

“Oh.” Zelda was staring at Revali. 

Revali felt the edges of his face, and said, “This is weird. This is insane.” 

“Oh?” Mipha looked dismayed. “We thought you would like it…” 

“Am I dreaming?” Revali asked. 

“No,” Zelda said. She walked over to him, and took his hands gently. “If you’re dreaming, I am too.” 

Revali started, as if he’d been shocked, to feel her fingers through his. Link and Mipha stood up, and she said, “We’ll be outside,” as they made a quiet exit. 

Zelda looked into Revali’s eyes. They were still so,  _ so  _ green. He lifted a hand and ran his fingers through her hair. Zelda smiled, and Revali shivered. 

“It’s a lot to take in,” he said. 

“I’d like to kiss you,” she replied, “but I’m afraid it might be too much.” 

Revali’s expression grew challenging. “Try me,” he said. 

Zelda laughed a little. She looked up, and leaned into Revali to share their first kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had a great deal of fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading it, too. 
> 
> The other item that Mipha and Link brought back was a mask for the two of them.


End file.
